


City of Broken Souls: The Seelie Queen

by roza_galyeva



Series: City of Broken Souls [3]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments (Movies), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-12-30 06:05:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12102396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roza_galyeva/pseuds/roza_galyeva
Summary: The Seelie Queen visits Edom and plays with Sebastian's toy: Clarissa





	City of Broken Souls: The Seelie Queen

This was her life, to await in Sebastian's bed chamber in Edom. Naked, she hadn't worn clothes since the day Sebastian took her virginity. She wore a metal collar, and went left alone this collar was chained to the end of the bed. She has spent many hours trying to break free, the times when Sebastian let her obedience rune disappear. But the steel was strong, and she had never been able to break free. When she came close enough to break free, Sebastian would use the obedience rune on her and she would be sucking his cock within minutes. And she hated herself for it.  
Sebastian had been gone for almost a week. She could only imagine he was torturing someone else. Perhaps, that someone else was Jace. Clarissa wished it wasn’t Jace. Though he hardly recognized her now.   
When the door opened she took a deep breath. Surprisingly, it was not Sebastian.  
"My, my, my, Clarissa Fairchild," it was the Seelie Queen, dressed in a beautifully made silk gown that hugged her curves, the peach color of the gown complimented the Queen's red locks and made her look beautiful.  
Clary simply stared at the Seelie Queen. Nothing good could come from her visit.  
"Sebastian and I just arrived," the queen explained, "we got bored in my realm," she added casually.   
Clary's eyebrows raised, so that's where Sebastian had been all this time. Clary was almost thankful.  
"He’s been in my bed all week," the queen pouted in fake exhaustion, "he can be quite tiring." She laughed,"oh! But you must know that, I'm sure you are thankful your pretty little pussy received some rest," the queen smiled a fake smile that did not reach her eyes.  
Clary lowered her eyelashes. It was one thing that Sebastian humiliated her every day and every night, but for his guest to do so? Worse. She had been thankful Sebastian had been gone.  
"Sebastian doesn't mind me playing with his toys," she circled Clarissa's naked body, "perhaps I should borrow you next."  
Next? Clarissa wondered. But she did not take the bait.  
The Seelie Queen touched her chains with a flick of her finger, the chain attached to Clarissa's collar pulled Clarissa to her feet. Clarissa whimpered as she regained her breath from the shock of the harsh movement.   
“I played with that boyfriend of yours, Jack? Jace?" The Seelie Queen stood in front of Clarissa's naked body. 

Clarissa glared at the Seelie Queen who smiled knowing that she had Clary's attention now. Now she was going to make it hurt  
"Yes, I borrowed him for a couple of weeks or so." She laughed "I fucked, and fucked him until I tired out of him!" She laughed. "Sebastian and I shared him, it was quite...pleasant."  
Pleasant. Like the weather.   
Clary looked away, she thought of Jace who she loved and how he was nothing but a pawn for Sebastian, whether it was as a solider or a sexual toy, that was Jace's only purpose in life now. And that was her purpose too.   
"Sebastian hasn't tired out of you," her perfectly shaped eyebrow rose there was a subtle anger in her tone of voice, "let me get a good look at you" the Seelie Queen demanded as her fingertips ghosted over Clarissa's soft satiny skin and over the runes that covered her skin.   
Clarissa wore no clothes, this is how Sebastian wanted her. She was at her most vulnerable in front of the Seelie Queen. Allowing the Seelie Queen to examine her head to toe.   
The Seelie Queen's hands ghosted over Clarissa's ribcage, and over her pert breasts. Squeezing the soft breasts causing the sensitive tips to harden.  
"Turn around," the queen commanded her.   
Clary knew what she would find. Sebastian's dildo deep in her ass. The fake cock had been shaped to the shape of Sebastian's cock and she was forced to wear it whenever he was not there. To remind her who owned her.  
“My, my, my,” the Seelie Queen exclaimed as she began thrusting the dildo in and out of Clarissa’s ass. Essentially, fucking her with Sebastian’s dildo.  
Clarissa’s whimpered at the friction. Just like it had started it stopped. A hard slap on her pale ass let her know she should continue turning around for the queen.  
The Seelie Queen examining her naked body was a mild humiliation compared to what her life was now. She turned on her heels, spinning slowly as the Seelie Queen examined her young, beautiful body "maybe I will borrow you as well," the Queen declared as she raked her long fingernail over Clary's pale freckled skin "how would you like that? Huh?"  
"Please don't," Clary whispered in a moment of panic, then realizing her mistake. Her desperation would only encourage her more.  
"How would you like to serve the entire Seelie Court on your back?" The Seelie Queen asked as she forcefully pushed her onto the extremely large bed in the chamber. Sebastian’s bed.  
Clarissa knew she should not speak. But her emerald eyes flashed to the queen's in a moment of shock.

"How would you like to be so intoxicated in fairy juice as my subjects line up to have a go at your tight pussy? Maybe we can even have a couple of demons fuck you, ruin this thigh little pussy for everyone else"  
The Seelie Queen smirked, brushing Clary's fiery red locks away from her beautiful face. Grabbing Clary's chin forcefully as she examined Clarissa’s face.  
"I watched as he deflowered you, he enjoyed it, you were a good little whore taking his big cock inside of you in front of the whole Endarkened army, you liked that didn't you? Getting fucked in front of the audience, the Endarkened craving your young and pretty little body. Having the Endarkened watch you and desire you."   
Clary did not respond, and looked away.   
"Don't lie to me, Clarissa Fairchild," the queen warned.   
“I don’t,” she answered barely above whisper.  
“I don’t believe you,” the queen responded, “spread your thighs like the whore you are!”   
Clarissa hesistated.  
“Do it!” The Seelie Queen barked.  
Clarissa dug her nails in the coverlet of the giant bed and slowly spread her thighs for the Seelie Queen.   
The Seelie Queen’s green eyes fell on the most vulnerable part of Clarissa.   
"Did you liked the feeling of his cock inside of you?" The Seelie Queen asked as she position herself between Clarissa’s spread thighs, "answer me!"  
"No" Clary growled "I hated it!"  
"You lie!" The Seelie Queen taking Clary's breast in her hand and teasing it, twisting the pink nipple roughly. "Has he made you come?"  
"Yes," Clary spoke in a low voice.  
"Of course he has," the Seelie Queen smiled. ""Sebastian...he is quite a lover."   
When the Seelie Queen’s finger’s touched her pussy, Clarissa stiffened, when she felt the first invading digit Clarissa tried to move away from her.   
"Let me examine you, or I'll have the Endarkened bring your boyfriend and whip him until he is raw meat," the queen warned. 

Clarissa narrowed her eyes, and obeyed. She lay on her back on the extremely big four poster bed decorated with red coverlet with golden details. She focused on the detailed ceiling painting. A scene of cherubs and clouds, she would focus on the painting often as Sebastian ravaged her, but now she did it for the Seelie Queen.  
"Wider!" The Seelie Queen nearly barked. Clarissa obeyed, spreading her legs as she would usually do for Sebastian when he was ready to mount her. "Ah yes, you are good, good little whore," the queen complimented her, "he has trained you well."  
The Seelie Queen caressed Clarissa's soft satiny skin, over her thighs, and over her belly. The palm of the queen's hands over Clarissa's vulnerable pussy.  
"I don't know what it is about you, yes you are young and rather pretty," the queen remarked as her bony fingers began probing Clarissa circling the dewy gate and then inserting a finger inside of her making Clarissa gasp in surprise, "quite tight as well" the queen mused as Clarissa adjusted to the invading finger.  
Clarissa's moss green eyes widened as a second finger slid up inside of her. Soon the fingers inside of her began rocking inside of her, the thumb pressing against her pleasure nub. Clarissa's breathing became shallow, and the Seelie Queen smiled at her reaction.   
"Tell me, how often does he fuck you?" The Seelie Queen asked as her free palm closed over Clarissa's breast, the thumb teasing the rosy nipple. Clarissa's mind was foggy with lust and soft moans left her lips. When Clary did not respond the Queen raised an eyebrow and stopped her ministrations.  
Clarissa's eyes snapped opened only to gaze up the disapproving look of the Seelie Queen.  
"Almost every day," Clarissa responded in a small voice.  
The Seelie Queen glowered at the naked beauty on the bed, Sebastian spent his time fucking Calrissa and thats what made his visits to the Seelie Court scarse. A spark of jealousy. The queen continued her examination of Clarissa's damp folds.  
"You dont lie," the Seelie Queen conceded, "you're quite shaffed." The queen breathed exasperated, "I don't understand what it is about you that fascinates him" she mumbled to her self, then looking down on Clarissa' she commanded "tell me more, how does he use this pretty body of yours?"  
Clarissa flinched at her crude language. She focused again on the ceeling, examining the beautiful shapes of the cherubs in the paiting.   
"In the mornings...he uses my mouth," she hesitated, reliving the torture she endure everyday was not pleasant. But she knew she was nothing but chattel now, there was no need to pretend otherwise. It was probably better to please the Seelie Queen.  
"I bet you love tasting him,” the Seelie Queen guaranteed, “you swallow his seed of course?" she asked as she caressed Clarissa’s creamy thighs.   
"Sometimes,' Clary admitted reluctantly, the Seelie Queen's eyebrow rose with peaked interest "Sometimes he will cum all over my face and breasts."  
"Ah yes, you must be a pretty picture covered in his seed," the queen responded as she took a pert nipple between her thumb and forefinger and twisted the sensitive flesh making Clarissa gasp and cry out in response. “Continue,” the queen commanded.  
"Sometimes he will bring me to the Dark Hall, to his throne and have me suck him as he meets with emissaries," the queen nodded, he knew this, her own Merlion had described how Sebastian kept Clarissa kneeling at the foot of his throne,   
“Yes, he quite likes displaying his prize,” the queen nodded, “you’re quite a trophy.”  
"At night sometimes he will fuck me until he tires and goes to sleep," Clarissa continued without acknowledging the queen’s hurtful words, she was nothing but an object, a receptacle of Sebastian’s lust, “or he will torture me…” she paused, thinking back of how he would torture her. Usually by fucking her in front of Jace…or fucking Jace in front of her, but Clarissa decided the Seelie Queen did not need to know this type of emotional torture, why give the queen another weapon against her. “he will torture me until he tires and goes to sleep.”  
The Seelie Queen gave Clarissa a dark smile as her fingers began teasing her once more. Circling Clarissa's sensitive nub. The queen’s fingers sliding in and out of Clarissa's tight heat. Essentially fucking her. Clarissa’s body responding and her wetness betraying her.  
"How does he like to fuck you?" The Seelie Queen inquired as he leaned in to take Clarissa's rosy nipple in her lips, making her gasp and shiver. Once more, Clarissa's body betrayed her, her hips bucked against the queen's fingers seeking more friction. "Such a little whore!" the queen laughed, "now answer me," the queen spanked Clarissa's pussy punctuating her command.  
"He-he likes tying me to the bed," the queen switched her lips from one rosy nipple to the other, making Clarissa whimper, "he also likes me on all fours,"  
“So naughty!” The Seelie Queen laughed. Her evil laughter echoing in the chamber.   
Clarissa moaned as the Seelie Queen inserted even more fingers inside of her tight channel.   
"Ride my fingers little whore," Clarissa did as she was ordered, her creamy bottom lifting off the bed repeatedly as she fucked herself on the queen’s fingers.  
“Good, good little whore,” the Seelie Queen complemented her as she kneeled between Clarissa’s parted thighs   
Clarissa reminded herself that is what she was. A whore.   
Clarissa moaned as the queen’s fingers withdrew, living her empty in the heat of the moment. Only to gasp when she felt her tongue splitting her open and tasting all of her. Clarissa’s back arched and she whimpered.   
"Has his fucked you in the ass?"   
The queen’s cold hands caught Clarissa’s thighs holding them spread for her. Tasting her, unfolding her tongue deep inside of Clarissa.  
“Yes, he has,” Clarissa confessed in a low throaty voice.  
The queen’s tongue continued her maddening exploration of her folds. Clarissa’s moans filled the room and her head shook from side to side. When she was close enough to her peak, the queen suddenly stopped.  
“No,” Clarissa whispered realizing she did not want the torture to stop. She really was a whore, she thought.  
The Seelie Queen then hovered over her. Her red framed her beautiful face. The queen kissed her then, Clarissa was unable to resist the kiss she forced on her.   
Clarissa tasted herself on the Seelie Queen’s lips.  
"I wish I could carve out your pretty face, do you think Sebastian would still want you?" The Seelie Queen asked her lips hovering over hers, as she gazed at her closely.   
Clary almost wished she would, it would be a small mercy to have Sebastian's interest in her disappear.  
"My beautiful one," a voice came from the chamber’s door.  
Sebastian.  
Neither woman had heard him come in to the chamber, and did not know how long he had been standing there.  
“Sebastian,” the Seelie Queen greeted him offering him her hand. Taking her hand Sebastian helped her to her feet. Leaving Clarissa spread out, naked on the bed, half way to an orgasm. Cruel indeed.  
“I hope you don’t mind I played with your toys while I waited for you,” the Seelie Queen explained as she wrapped her arms around Sebastian.  
“Not at all, beautiful,” Sebastian responded, by guiding her lips to hers. It was the queen who broke away from the deep, passionate kiss.  
"She's quite a little whore," the Seelie Queen did not look at Clarissa, only cocked her head in her direction, "just like you said she was,” the words stung in Clarissa’s heart, what else had Sebastian told her about her? To who else had Sebastian detailed the sexual torture she endured? What did it matter? She pushed the thought out of her mind “I would like us to play with her, can we?"  
“Whatever you wish, beautiful,” Sebastian responded, “anything you want.”

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone is interested in using my swagbucks referral link itd be much appreciated. You can earn points to get giftcards from amazon and such. If you use my link I get points too! Just replace the dots and slashes. Much appreciated :)
> 
> www dot swagbucks dot com / refer / samita


End file.
